It is to be clearly understood that mere reference herein to previous or existing apparatus, products, systems, methods, practices, publications or other information, or to any associated problems or issues, does not constitute an acknowledgement or admission that any of those things individually or in any combination formed part of the common general knowledge of those skilled in the field or are admissible prior art.
Parallel blade shaving razors, having single or multiple (up to five (5) or more) blades, are in common use today by both men and women. One problem with such razors, however, is that they are difficult to clean principally because of (1) the small spaces between and around the parallel blades with their staggered edges and (2) the parallel blades are encased within the shaving head and are not removable from the head. With such a construction, shaving debris is easily trapped and can be difficult to dislodge by the traditional methods of holding under running water or by the user shaking the razor in a body of water.
Although there have been a number of attempts in the prior art to overcome this difficulty in cleaning of safety razors, the resultant devices are complicated or bulky in their structure or unacceptably expensive to manufacture and thus purchase.
There thus remains a need for an inexpensive to manufacture and purchase, simple to operate device to clean a safety razor having one or more blades.